


Unexpected

by K0t0kuri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0t0kuri/pseuds/K0t0kuri
Summary: What happens when Sabo gets an unexpected call to go to Dragon's office?
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/Sabo
Kudos: 43





	Unexpected

The clicking of Sabo's boots echoed throughout the long corridor of the base as he walked to Dragon's office. Usually around this time he would be sent out on a mission already, but was stopped by Koala earlier.

*Flashback to earlier*

"Sabo!!"

Koala yelled after him trying to catch up with his long strides. Sabo turned around and raised an eyebrow at her frantic expression.

"Whats wrong Koala? You seem nervous about something..?" He said with a curious but worried tone. Koala tries catching her breath, but manages to stutter out some words.

"Dra..Dragon needs yo..you at his office now!!" She manages to exclaim through out breaths. 

This sends a shock through Sabo's body. Dragon never needs him unless its to go over new material or missions, so this must be one of the two, right? He nods at Koala and turns around to go to Dragon's office.

*Back to Present*

He finally made it to Dragon's office and hesitates to knock on the door. After a minute of contemplating he finally decides to knock. Giving the door a few rough knocks, he hears a low "Come in." and opens the door. He enters and closes the door behind him, quickly turning back around to face Dragon. 

"Hello Sir, was there something you needed?" Sabo questioned, but it seemed Dragon was too focused on his paperwork to give a proper response. Under further examination it seemed that Dragon was too frustrated to do any of his work, so Sabo thought the reason he needed him was for some help.

He walked closer to his desk causing Dragon to look up at him. While Sabo picked up a piece of paper Dragon took his opportunity to grab his wrists and forcefully pull him over the desk. Papers went flying all over the room and Sabo let out a surprised noise as he landed in Dragon's lap. As Sabo opened his eyes after the shock he realized he was straddling Dragon's lap and sitting on something..hard? Sabo's eyes widen and his face flushed deep red as he quickly tried to remove himself from his leaders lap.

"S-sir I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! These actions are unprofessional!" Trying to remove himself once again he realized his waist was being gripped on by two strong hands. "Uhm s-sir?" He looked down to see Dragon's face slightly flushed and his dark eyes directly staring at him. Dragon removed his hand from Sabo's waist and softly grabbed his chin bringing it down to his mouth nearly touching his lips. 

He smirked as he angled his head perfectly and connected both of their mouths. Sabo was surprised by this action, letting out a "Hmmf" noise against Dragon's lips, but Dragon deepened the kiss, quieting Sabo. Sabo soon returned the kiss grabbing and pulling onto his hair causing Dragon to let out a throaty moan. With both heaving chests they broke away from the passionate kiss, saliva connecting both of their lips. Suddenly Dragon chuckled at Sabo's half-lidded eyes and flushed face.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Dragon said smirking. Sabo whined after losing contact with his warm lips and tried pulling him back in for another kiss, but Dragon stopped him and leaned in close to his ear.

"Uh-uh, I have something better in mind..Sabo~kun.." He whispered blowing hot air onto his ear as he grinded into Sabo's lap.

Sabo let out a loud whimper as he put his head into Dragon's neck, digging his nails into his back.

Suddenly before Sabo could react, Dragon forced him on his knees. Sabo's eyes widen as he saw Dragon lean back into the desk and start to undo the buckle of his belt. He slowly became more and more nervous as he watched Dragon push his pants and boxers down all at once to reveal his erect member. Dragon had his eyes tightly shut and mouth gaped open waiting for some sort of pleasure, but after a minute of Sabo not doing anything he opened one eye to see Sabo flustered and shaking. 

"Sabo, go ahead, there is no need to be nervous." Dragon said while Sabo jumped at the unexpected noise. Quickly and nervously, Sabo wrapped his fingers around Dragon's member and started stroking him slowly, but not causing enough friction for Dragon. Dragon started to become irritated at Sabo's slow actions and yelled "Sabo just hurr-" Sabo was already ahead of him and took his head in his mouth, sucking fast and rough. Dragon groaned loudly and grabbed onto Sabo's curly blonde hair and gave it a pull. Sabo continued to lower his mouth further onto his member while also letting his jaw relax to allow more of Dragon's member to fit in his mouth. Without a warning, Dragon thrusted into Sabo's mouth causing him to gag on his member. 

"Fuck, Sabo, you feel so good with your hot mouth around my aching member." Dragon moaned out holding onto Sabo's hair forcing him down once again. 

After a few more seconds Sabo's mouth slid off with a wet pop, licking his lips as he stared up innocently at Dragon. Cold air hit Dragon's member once again and it lacked the heat he wanted from Sabo's mouth. The room was filled with gasps and heavy breathing, Sabo hoped that Dragon's room was sound proof, because the amount of lewd sounds coming from both of them would cause questions from anyone who heard. 

Dragon straightened up and held out a hand for Sabo to grab onto, Sabo accepted the gesture and lifted himself up. Dragon turned Sabo around and bent him over.

"W-what are you doing s-sir?" Sabo stuttered out as his legs started to shake. 

"Don't worry Sabo, everything is fine." Dragon grunted out as he continued to shuffle around, looking for the one important item. Dragon then pulled out the nearly empty lubricant bottle that he had used many times before. He then harshly pulled down Sabo's pants and boxers in one quick motion. 

"W-wait! Sir!" Sabo squeaked loudly at the sudden coldness nipping at his legs and member. Dragon lifted an eyebrow and said, "What's wrong Sabo? Have you never done this before?" Silence took over the room and Dragon could hear Sabo softly whimper.

"I see now, It's ok. Tell me if you want me to stop at anytime." Sabo nodded and then Dragon continued where he left off. Dragon shook the bottle and squirted some out onto his fingers, placing the bottle somewhere behind him. 

Dragon pushed Sabo's legs farther apart so it would be easier to stretch him out. He then pressed a finger to Sabo's entrance inserting it slowly, letting him adjust, then inserting a second. Slowly but surely Dragon started scissoring him open.

Sabo whimpered and squirmed at this new found feeling, small gasps leaving his lips every so often. Gripping the desk tightly as Dragon continued. Dragon then inserted a third finger and watched how he squirmed even more.

"You're doing so good for me. Your pretty little ass is taking my fingers so well." He placed a small kiss to Sabo's back then gently moved his fingers in and out of the small boy. Each time Sabo let out a louder moan from his lips.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, he took them out and wiped them on his pants. Then he pushed his pants further down and reached out for the lubricant again. Popping the cap open, he squirted out the rest and spread it on his aching member. Lining himself up, he asked Sabo, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

All he got in return was a loud plead from Sabo, "P-please please just fuck me please-" he gasped.

Dragon just nodded and leaned in. He started to move in and out of Sabo, thrusting slowly at first then picking up the pace with each thrust of his hips. He started biting Sabo's neck and sucking at his pale skin. Sabo then moaned out, "P-please daddy harder!!!" Dragon suddenly stopped his thrusting and all Sabo could feel was his hot breath against his neck. "Say it again." Dragon said in a dark tone. Sabo whimpered out, tears forming in his eyes, "Please daddy, move..I want you to fuck me."

That sentence seemed to trigger something in Dragon and he continued to thrust into Sabo until Sabo cried out loudly, cum splattering all over the desk, staining some of the paper work. This scene edged on Dragon until he pulled out of Sabo and cummed all over his back.

Dragon turned Sabo around gently and looked at his flushed face as he tried to catch his breath, both slowly coming down from their orgasm. Gasping still, Sabo decided to speak up, "Is that why you needed me so bad?"

Dragon smiled and responded, "Yeah.."

*Bonus End*

Koala looked at Sabo seeing him struggle to walk and smiled. "So how was your meeting with Dragon?" She winked. Sabo's face blew up in flames as he tried to explain that nothing happened between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is a few months old now..I am embarrassed by it-


End file.
